Fatherless
by Blackberry
Summary: Shippou has one thing in common with the rest of the group. He also is fortunate to have one thing that sets him apart. (Oneshot.)


Inuyasha & co. are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

It was early evening by the time Kagome finally left, the air close and muggy. Miroku and Sango accompanied her to the well this time, since Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Sango wondered if they had fought again. Kagome didn't appear at all ruffled, except perhaps some irritation at the way her clothes stuck to her skin in the high humidity. Sango hid a smile; Kagome's "high school" uniform was a bit more modest than her "junior high" outfit had been; at least the navy blue skirt went to her knees. Perhaps it was not as comfortable in warm weather as that ridiculously short skirt.

"So you will be back in a few days, Kagome-sama?" Miroku was saying. 

"Yeah, I have to get some studying in for college entrance exams. Those are really important," Kagome sighed. "I won't leave you guys hanging for more than three days. I just can't study here--it's too hot, and dealing with Shippou and Inuyasha fighting all the time--it's too annoying."

"I wonder why Shippou provokes it so often. I'm sure I wouldn't want to get hit on the head by Inuyasha," Sango said with a grin.

"Who knows. Attention, maybe. It's not like Inuyasha actually hurts him," Kagome paused, and glanced behind them. "And speak of the devil." Shippou was scampering up behind them on all fours, which was still quicker than he could manage on two legs. The kit had grown in the last couple of years, though not by much. He reached them, panting.

"Kagome, can you bring me more crayons when you come back? I used up the black and red ones. And the green one," he added.

"Of course, Shippou-chan. I'll get another box from the store. Oh, that reminds me," she said, turning to the adults, "did you guys like the bento I brought last time? It was from a shop near the high school, and I think it tasted a little different, but it's--"

"Kagome," Shippou interrupted, pulling on her skirt, "can you bring me some lollipops too?" Kagome frowned down at him. 

"Shippou, that wasn't polite, interrupting me. Where are you learning manners like that?"

Miroku said to Sango, sotto voce, "One guess. Who do we know who has wonderful manners for Shippou to emulate?"

A grouchy voice came from a nearby tree. "I heard that, bouzu."

Kagome appeared to be ignoring Inuyasha. "Shippou, I've taught you better than that. Now, I'll bring you the crayons, and I'll see about the candy, but you have to be good."

Shippou sulked. "But you bring Inuyasha those noodles every time, no matter how he acts!"

"Shut up, runt!" Inuyasha had not yet appeared, but his voice was even more irritated, with a hint of menace to it.

"I'll bet it's because you _like_ him." With a pop, Shippou transformed into a perfect copy of Inuyasha--perfect except for the fox tail that remained. The Inuyasha-likeness grabbed a startled Kagome's hands and puckered up his lips, making kissing noises. "If I kiss you will you bring me ramen, huh, Kagome?" 

Kagome blushed a brilliant crimson and jerked her hands back. "_Shippou-chan!"_

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Shippou transformed back into himself with another pop and began running, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid at least one lump on the head from the red and white blur that swooped down out of the tree. The kit didn't try appealing to Kagome for protection this time, perhaps wisely, as she still looked flustered and angry. Sango tried to stifle the laugh that almost surfaced; poor Kagome-chan. Miroku smiled faintly, though his lips were twitching.

"You see what I mean, Sango-chan? I can't study around here." She walked the remaining steps to the well, and then balanced on the lip. "See you in three days." With that, she jumped, not looking back.

As they walked back to the village, Sango could still hear rustling and crashing in the forest near them, where evidently Shippou was leading Inuyasha on a merry chase. She wondered again why Shippou challenged the older hanyou so often. It was obvious that they were competing for Kagome's attention, but certainly Shippou wouldn't draw as much abuse from Inuyasha if he just stuck to being the sweet child she knew he could be. Unless it was attention of any sort he wanted from Inuyasha as well...certainly the hanyou was the closest he had to a father figure. She thought of the relationship she had had with her own father, and shook her head. Poor child, reduced to seeing such an impatient and irritable person as a parent. 

*     *     *     

The threatening weather finally broke late that night. Sango was awakened in the darkness of Kaede's hut by a loud crash of thunder, and the subsequent whimpering of Shippou, who twitched and trembled in his sleep. He had curled up against her back; he usually slept with her if Kagome was gone to her own world. For a moment Sango was irritated. He was getting too old for this; he should learn to sleep by himself. She rolled over and shook him gently.

"Shippou-chan. Wake up. You're having a bad dream." The kit whimpered louder, and in a flash of lightning she saw that his eyes were open wide and staring. Thunder crashed again, and he leaped up with a shriek.

"_Papa!"_ He backed away from Sango until he bumped against the wall, and then seemed to fully wake; his eyes filled with tears. "Where's Kagome? I want Kagome!" He began sobbing, and cringed when another bolt of lightning illuminated the room. Sango saw that Kaede had sat up and was looking at the trembling child.

Her heart ached for Shippou, her earlier irritation forgotten. _That's right, thunder would bring it back..._"Shippou, it's just an ordinary storm. Come here back to bed." She heard Kaede calling him softly as well. At that point there was a thump on the front porch, and Inuyasha pushed aside the mat covering the door; he was taking off his wet haori as he moved towards Shippou.

"Oi, Shippou, it's alright. They're dead, ne? I took care of them." With a sob, Shippou leaped to him; Inuyasha caught him deftly and held the shivering kit to his chest. He dropped his haori next to the banked fire, and then settled himself on the floor against the nearest wall, arranging his sword and Shippou so he could hold both.

Sango was amazed to see Shippou fall asleep almost instantly, his little hands gripping Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha let out a soft breath, staring at the coals; his eyes glowed eerily in their faint light. He adjusted his arm to support Shippou better, and then Sango saw his eyes close. She heard rustling in the darkness as Kaede made herself comfortable again.

She lay back down, a few tears leaking from her closed eyes. _Perhaps Shippou isn't as bad off as I thought. Inuyasha gave him revenge, and still watches over him. And at least he knows his father's killers are dead. _

"Father," she whispered, as the thunder rumbled on.


End file.
